


Darcy and Her Knight in Shiny Armor

by Wheresarizona



Series: Darcy's Adventures in Star Wars [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Armor Kink, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Crossover, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy is portaled into the Star Wars universe and ends up with Mando and the child, F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, The Helmet Stays On, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, We're all thirsty for The Mandalorian here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: After Mando sees Darcy do that neat move with her thighs to take down a bounty hunter sent after the child, their feelings for each other spill over and they need to relieve the sexual tension that's been building up.Or Darcy is stuck in the Star Wars universe and totally falls for The Mandalorian.Featuring: Darcy being a total badass, a couple of idiots in love finally admitting their feelings, Din being super turned on by seeing Darcy fight, and table sex.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Din Djarin, Darcy Lewis/Mando, Darcy Lewis/The Mandalorian
Series: Darcy's Adventures in Star Wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630246
Comments: 35
Kudos: 170





	Darcy and Her Knight in Shiny Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a smol sampling of a longer fic I have where Darcy ends up in the Star Wars universe and helps Mando with baby Yoda, using her knowledge of the films. I've never written a Star Wars fic, so please be gentle. This is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> (Edited 08/21/2020)

They were on a forest planet in the outer rim called Dantooine; it didn’t have much in terms of large cities, mostly just small towns. The ship was parked on the outskirts of a town in a clearing, and Darcy was watching the kid while Mando was out hunting a bounty. The child was sound asleep in the bunk, while Darcy cleaned up around the ship. Darcy and the kid had spent the day playing outside, and it was enough to wear him out. She was wiping down the table when she heard sounds outside. She checked on the baby to ensure he was still sleeping and closed the bunk door, before pulling her blaster from her side and cautiously making her way out of the ship through the side ramp. 

Darcy had gotten sucked into the Star Wars universe six months prior when there was a portal malfunction with one of Jane’s portals. It was shocking to find herself in the Star Wars universe, but she did what needed to be done to survive until Jane could get her back. Darcy lived on Tatooine for what she estimated was three months until she met Mando and the baby, and when she recognized the child’s species, Mando took an interest and offered her a job to look after the kid. She knew the Star Wars movies and used that to make herself useful in Mando’s search for the child’s kind. She had only known them for a few months, and already they both had a special place in her heart, and she’d do anything for either of them.

Darcy didn’t have any fear of checking the noise out. Mando had warned her about potential bounty hunters coming for the kid, and she was good with guns. In her universe, she had been trained by the Black Widow and was pretty proficient at hand to hand and shooting guns. A blaster wasn’t too far off from a gun; it just fired lasers instead of bullets. When she was brought in to help care for the child, and search for his kind, Mando had insisted she needed a weapon. She chose a blaster that looked similar to Han Solo’s, which she found amusing. Mando was impressed by how she handled the blaster and was comfortable leaving her with the kid for long periods of time. 

She was rounding the back corner of the ship with her blaster at the ready when a hand came out of nowhere, pushing her arms down with the blaster, and then grabbing her arms to pull her forward. Her blaster fell to the ground. She broke the hold on her arms and stepped back, getting a good look at the alien in front of her. 

It was about a foot taller than her, looked human-like except for the horns on its head and tattoos. Kind of reminded Darcy of Darth Maul from episode one, the skin tone was lighter than Maul’s. 

“All right, Fuck Face, let’s brawl!” Darcy got into a fighting stance.

The alien whipped out a vibroblade from somewhere on his person and growled at her. 

“Too scared for hand to hand, I see. No worries.” She shrugged. He lunged to attack her. She dodged the swipes and brought her arms down, disarming the alien. 

Using momentum, she swung herself up and around the alien’s shoulders, doing the Black Widow’s signature thigh move to bring the alien down and choking him until he quit moving and passed out. She got up, quickly grabbed her blaster, and the discarded vibroblade.

She looked around to make sure there were no more assailants, and that’s when she noticed Mando standing about 50 feet away, stopped in his tracks, with a body dragging behind him. 

She smiled and did a little wave to him. Her heart felt like it was going to thump out of her chest. 

Mando seemed to snap out of it and began hauling the body at a quick pace towards her. When he got to her, he dropped the body and brought his gloved hands up to her shoulders. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, sounding concerned. 

“Oh, that? Yeah, I’m fine. Not sure about the other guy, though.” Darcy said, laughing nervously. His concern made her heart soar. 

He brought his hand up to cup the side of her face, rubbing his thumb over her cheek, she leaned into his touch. 

The fight had gotten Darcy all keyed up, and all she wanted to do was kiss Mando. She knew that wasn’t possible, but she still wanted to. She had a bit of a crush on the guy. She found his voice to be really sexy; she enjoyed talking to him and learning about his culture, and he took excellent care of the child and herself. She hadn’t seen him without his armor, but she was sure she was developing an armor kink because she really liked it and wanted to feel it against her body. Maybe during her alone time, she had gotten off thinking about being with him while he was in his armor. What happened when she was alone in her bunk, stayed between her and the bunk. It didn’t help that over the last month, they had shared looks and found themselves touching each other at random moments. A few days earlier, he’d caught her as she’d lost her footing on the ladder and held her in his arms for longer than necessary until their moment was interrupted by the child’s giggles.

So, Darcy was pretty sure the feelings were mutual and hoped that he thought about her during his bunk time.

“Head into the ship. I’ll take care of these two. Wait for me.” Mando said, taking Darcy out of her thoughts. 

Darcy nodded, stepping away and heading into the ship. She heard the drag of bodies behind her as she made her way into the ship. Darcy checked on the kid, seeing that he was still asleep and put away the vibroblade and her blaster in the artillery cabinet. The carbon freezing unit activated twice, then she heard Mando approaching her. She turned around and started to ask how he was when she saw how purposeful he was striding towards her, and the words died on her lips. 

He was strutting towards her with such confidence, her brain short-circuited, and her jaw dropped slightly. 

She watched as he discarded his gloves, tossing them to the ground, and once he reached her, he brought his hand up, twining it into her hair at the back of her head and gently dipped their foreheads to meet. Darcy’s brain kicked back into gear, and she melted into the touch.

Darcy had learned from Mando that his people don’t kiss because of the helmets, so they touch foreheads as a way of “kissing.” Her heart thudded at the unexpected display of affection. 

“I was so worried about you. I didn’t have a clear shot,” Mando said, “And then you did that move with your thighs. I’ve never seen anything like that. I just, I need you.” He moved his head back to look at her. She couldn’t see his eyes with the helmet on, but she could feel the intensity of his stare. She brought her hands up, to the sides of his helmet, not to take it off, but to ground herself.

“I wish I could kiss you.” Darcy said, smiling, “I need you too.”

It’s like a dam breaks, and all the adrenaline in their bodies pushes them into gear. Mando is pulling her shirt up over her head, and then she’s undoing her pants and pushing them down her legs. 

Clad only in her underwear and bra, Mando lifts her by the thighs and sets her on the nearby table. She moves her hands to his utility belt, unclasping it. It thuds to the ground; then she’s undoing his pants, and reaching in to palm his cock, giving it a few strokes. She can feel that he’s hard already. He’s big, bigger than her previous partners. She bites her lip at the thought of taking him into her body. 

Mando moans at the touch, his head falling back at the sensation. She admires the line of his throat that’s revealed with his head tilted back. She lifts her hips as he grabs her underwear and pulls them off. He moves his hand to her sex, thumb circling her clit as he dips his fingers through her folds. Darcy makes a strangled noise at the contact. 

“You’re so wet.” He pushes two fingers in and works her over, finding that spot that has her seeing stars and crying out when her orgasm hits. 

He removes his hand and pulls his cock out from the confines of his pants, rubbing her wetness over it before lining himself up with her. 

She can tell he’s looking to her for confirmation, she gives a nod, and then he’s pushing forward. They both gasp at the sensation, the stretch is magnificent, and Darcy is feeling beyond full by the time he bottoms out. 

Darcy’s hands grasp onto Mando’s shoulders for purchase. 

“Kriff, you’re so tight,” Mando growls before he pulls out and slams back in, grabbing her thighs for leverage. She can feel the bruises forming from how hard he’s holding her, and she loves it. Darcy hooks her legs around his hips, crossing her ankles to pull him into her. 

Mando picks up speed. It’s frantic, Mando is pistoning into her in a needy way and then adjusting to an angle that has him rubbing that sweet spot. She’s crying out random syllables she’s not even sure are words. He moves his thumb to her clit, rubbing in circles. 

“Oh, fuck!” She cries as she comes, her walls clenching around him.  
His thrusts become erratic, “Where should I come?” He grunts. 

“Inside,” Darcy says. She knows he has a birth control implant; it had casually come up in conversation. Mando groans, hips grinding into her as he comes, and Darcy feels his hot release deep inside her. His thrusts stop, and he pulls himself out of her. His arms go around her back, pulling her into him in an embrace, and he rests his head on top of hers. The only sound is their heavy breathing. He’s so close that she can hear his heavy breathing under the helmet and what it sounds like through his helmet. He pulls back, then presses their foreheads together. Darcy closes her eyes at the intimate gesture. She’s feeling euphoric. 

“That was nice.” She says, breaking the silence. 

“Just nice?” Smile evident in his voice. 

“Excellent.” She replies, “Definitely would like to do again, maybe even in a bed?” She’s pulling back and smiling at him. 

“In a bed sounds nice.” He agrees. “Stay right here.” He’s tucking himself away and getting his pants right before leaving her for a minute and returning with a wet cloth from the ‘fresher. He hands it to her. 

“Thank you,” Darcy said, she is warmed by his kindness of taking care of her.

“It’s the least I can do.” Mando sounds sheepish. 

He takes the towel, discards it, and picks up her underwear, handing them to her. She gets off the table and starts redressing herself. Mando goes to check on the baby and comes back.

“He’s still asleep. He can sleep through just about anything.” Mando says with a chuckle. 

Darcy approaches him and wraps her arms around his waist, leaning up on her toes and kissed the side of his helmet. They stand there, holding each other for a bit until Mando pulls back.

“We should start heading back to Navarro to cash in the bounties.” His head is tilted down to look at her. “We’ll be in hyperspace for about six days. We could share my bunk?” He sounds hopeful.

Darcy smiles as she looks up at him. “Yeah, I think I’d like that.” Darcy’s heart feels like it’s going to explode with anticipation. She couldn’t wait to share a bunk with him and maybe even get him out of his armor.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I’d love to hear from you. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [Wheresarizona](http://wheresarizona.tumblr.com/)


End file.
